isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
A'Draak
A'Draak is one of the most forgotten yet famous Elves of history. His actions during the ArkonxRedoran conflict saved far more than just mere lives. He was able to maintain priceless architecture and civility on his war path and uproot all of Arkon's influence in the northern forests of Aradia. However, he gave up far more than he had ever intended in the vain hope of saving every last life he could. He had once slighted Xankresh and in the end it would cost him everything, far more than he would have accepted had the terms been clear. He was grief stricken without his wife, and in that moment of weakness the Southern King, the Pirate King, Xanvani. That motherfucker saw his chance to rid the north of their King's influence and take it all for himself. In that day A'Draak felt his world collapse as his country was taken, and his holds and banners were forfeit. He was made out as a criminal and his people were scattered form him so that he would be alone. He would be sold back to his former banner of Redoran as a General and made to fight the war under the flag of Xankresh. To this day A'Draak is only known by a very notable souls, those others would call him Drake. Fewer still know that A'Draak is a true noble and was once a mighty King over an expansive kingdom that had long ago shaken his bonds of it's parent Empire. Most would be cynical and outraged, but A'Draak is clever and silently hefts his burden around. He is seen favorably by some, and hated by others, but such it is. He is not content to be the Redoran General, to follow his orders and ensure the safety and stability of the alliance that cradles his people. He wills for the days of old, he has grown cold and depressed in the centuries that have followed int he way of the betrayal. A'Draak is the only known mortal to have communicated with Tundra Drakes and reached an everlasting understanding between the two that could be considered friendship. His birth was heralded b the roars of tundra drakes across the north and though he was cold and lifeless he was to live to be a great ruler one day. The man is only proficient in the use of the broadsword, having used it most of his life. His preferred style of combat is an outdated one of overwhelming offensive speed, using his great mass and quick movements to overwhelm adversaries quickly to minimize threats. He carries two blades at nearly all times, one is a standard blade that is typically replaced or reforged depending on how often it's used. The second is the Mos Damik, a blade that Morvala himself made deep in the confines of Obscura itself. Its core never tarnishes nor fractures no matter the strain. It has to power to withstand the charged strike of Crescendo with ease. The Edges are made from old elvish steel, treated with a pure magically rich ore that helps the blade remain extremely receptive to enchantments. The enchantment that has been honed into the blade is an old style haste mechanism, upping not only speed but dexterity by a percentage based upon the user's own body type. If used by the correct wielder it has the kind of deadly efficiency of one of the legendary blades, but used wrong it will be a brutal handicap to anyone unlucky enough to have it at their ready. Thus only those who have a mastery of the sword may have access.Category:Skummy the Kitty's Characters